


shuuler

by superhighschoollevelskylord



Category: The Lorax (2012), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: I, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhighschoollevelskylord/pseuds/superhighschoollevelskylord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shuuler</p>
            </blockquote>





	shuuler

tsukiyama stepped outside of his large mansion. he was going to try to go out to look for something to do in the city while he was on vacation. currently, he was in one of the biggest cities in hokkaido, sapporo. he was only there for a fun vacation so he didn't really need to do work (yet)

"what a nice town. it has everything. flowers and a lot of people." he said. he walked towards a coffee shop he saw. he knew he couldn't attack others yet, but he was thirsty (as always ;)) his favorite kind of coffee was some shitty weird Gourmet blend.

he sat at the table on the balcony thing outside of the restaurant and opened a menu. all of this food looked disgusting so he just closed the menu and threw it away.

a tall, slender young man walked up to the table and brushed away some stray hairs.

"can I take your order sir?!" he said loudly.

"oui, monsieur... i'll take a coffee. some sugar, a little milk..." tsukiyama said ;) he was a little,,, fancy shmancy when it came to coffee and how he took it. he had developed this taste over the years. he was Not Ashamed to admit that he liked sweet stuff. would u be ashamed of tht.

"um... alirhgt :)" the man said. this man... was the once-ler. it said so on his name tag. "once-ler"

tsukiyama gave a tiny grin to the guy and started looking around. he had nobody to talk to so he just sat there. watching. he watched the people of sapporo walk around before he started thinking. "man that coffee guy is really HOT'"

"sir, im back with ur coffee.. hope it's okay ;) xoxo" the once-ler said with a wink. he had left a note next to the coffee cup. it read:::

"call me. (502) 874-8300.  
-the once-ler"

tsukiyama was astonished. the tall pretty man he had developed feelings for... reciprocated them ?!

"hey, once-ler!" tsukiyama called out. he thought that he might as well get a date here. this was a prime dating site for people because it was a fancy coffee shop.. young couples and their dogs or w/ev came here a lot to make out and get food

the once-ler was sure he heard a voice calling for him so he went out.

"yea?!" he said

"sit over here with me ;)" tsukiyama said. his seductive tone could get anybody to do anything. he could probably make obama make out with him if he wanted to do something like that. imagine that. leader of the "free world" making out with a japanese ghoul. tsukiyama would never purposely make out with obama ,,, or would he

tsukiyama wasnt very straight. I dont think hes straight at all.

"um ok but I need to tell my boss" oncie started "or he'll fuck up my paychedk"

"and then what :)" tsukiyama tried so hard to be smooth

the once-ler ran inside. his kokoro... it went dokidoki as he started thinking about this. he had never been on a REAL date and he didnt want to mess up. but then he thought about it. it'd be easy. this dude just liked coffee and shit. they could talk about that?

"im here and im queer" the once-elr said as he sa t down at the table.

"ooh la la~! how romantic" tsukiyama said .

"whats ur name..." onceler said. he didnt even know who he wanted to make out with

"tsukiyama shuu ;) tourist from Tokyo Japan''

"how exotic!"

"thanks"

twsukiyam looked at th time.

"mr onceler... I must leave" he said softly

"tsukiyama we just started our date" the onceelr said sadly

"i know.. but i'll come back tomorrow." he said. he leaned forward and SMOOCHED the oncelr... right on the cheek. the right one. right on the right cheek. "

"au revoir, mec chaud" tsukiyama said

"adios muchachalata" ;)


End file.
